Al menos ahora
by Lady-Youkai
Summary: BanxGinji Yaoi story! xD Ginji esta muy enamorado de Ban y no encuentra la manera de decìrselo, pensando que Ban jamàs podrà amarlo... lo siento no soy buena con los summarys u.u
1. Capitulo 1

**Al menos ahora**

**Basado en Get Backers**

**Por Lady Youkai**

_Cap.1: _

_Cuando una luz anaranjada de luna en la noche llega, yo  
pienso en ti  
El elegante afecto de mis palabras,  
son palabras de alguien más. _

_  
Incluso ahora (puedo recordar) la pálida luz,  
aquella que iluminó tu silueta como si tu de pronto  
miraras arriba (a ese cielo nocturno) _

_  
Que es esto que estoy esperando...en silencio.._

"No, ya no puedo amar a un ser que nunca serìa capaz de entregar su corazón a alguien como yo...èl jamás me amarà, jamás se fijarìa en mi...pero es tan especial, tan hermoso, cuando por pequeños segundos logro mirar sus ojos, es como si iluminara el centro de mi corazón..èl siempre tan buen amigo, preocupándose por los demas.. el gran "Ban Midou" maduro, ambicioso y muy serio..."

_es solo el tic-tac del reloj, pero que resuena en mi  
insomne corazón como  
el sonido de tus pasos.  
Incluso ahora estoy esperando, parado aquí solitario.  
Desde donde estés…_

"Su corazón es solo de èl, de nadie mas...todo.. todo es de èl..., amarlo, amarlo.. amarlo para que, si corazòn jamás me pertenecerà.."

_Mi comportamiento hace una imitación al reír, incluso   
cuando recuerdo tu voz.   
La escena de la noche cuando caminamos alrededor  
juntos.._

¡¿Què pasa que no vienes, Ginji!.. ya terminamos el trabajo, no se si te diste cuenta...- me grita, Ban, algo molesto.

¡Ah, si, ¡Perdón!... –corriendo hacia èl-...es que me habìa distraido un poco..-.

Hn...- lo mira con mucha seriedad.

¿?...- un poco confundido -...¿pasa algo?.. ¿por què me miras asi?...-

Eso quisiera saber yo...- se acomoda los lentes -...¿què te sucede, Ginji?..-

¿por què lo preguntas?... – un poco asustado, al sentir que Ban pudo haber descubierto sus sentimientos...los "hermosos" sentimientos de Ginji por èl..

Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente...pareces..- sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente - ...muy distraido, demasiado pensativo..hasta me he dado cuenta de que no estas actuando como siempre, no pareces el mismo Ginji alegre que conocì...- enciende un cigarrillo. ( **que raro èl poniéndose a fumar, ¿no? o.o**)

¿Tu crees?..- pensando - ... pero yo estoy bien, tal vèz es tu imaginación..yo me siento igual que siempre...- dice con un poco de indiferencia.

¡Hah!.. ¡como quieras!.. – se da media vuelta - ... si no quieres decirme por mi esta bien.. es tu decisión..- comienza a caminar - ... pero yo pense que confiabas en mi..-

¡Ban espera!...- intenta detenarlo, pero Ban sin hacerle caso, se fue lo màs rápido posible –

" ¡¿qué iba a decirle!... ¡¿què lo amaba!.. que la razón de mi cambio de actitud habìa sido èl.. ¡què lo amo con todo mi corazón!..

...¡Oh si, Ban, te amo, me encanta tenerte cerca. Amo tus ojos, tu respiración, tu piel, tu hermoso cuerpo..AMO TODO DE TI, y tu eres la razón por la cual lloro, sufro...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo... ¡Si, claro, jamás podria decirle todo esto!..solo puedo callar y sufrir en el desamor.."

_Olvida los temores, de un problema que no fue, dame de aclararte todos tus por ques..._

_Al menos ahora... hablamos a solas.._

_Al menos ahora..nos miramos sin volver la cara.. las dudas, los hechos me explotan contra el pecho..._

_Y yo aquí esta noche.._

Luego de un par de horas, yo habìa llegado al Honky Tunk. Entrè lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en Ban, y cerrè la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Y ahì lo vi...vi la hermosa silueta de mi amado Ban...que estaba contemplando por una ventana del lugar, en la oscuridad.

Èl no habìa volteado para verme...al parecer se habìa enojado, porque yo no le habia contado la verdad TT..

Me acerco a èl - ¡Hey, Ban!...¡¿què haces aquì aun despierto!...- sonriéndole.

Eso no te importa...- me contestò con algo de frialdad, aun sin mirarme.

¡Oh, lo siento.. perdon si te molesto, no fue mi intención..-

Pues ya lo sabes..- me mira con enojo- ... me molestas..-

Ban...- muy sorprendido. Nunca habia visto a Ban tan enojado.

... – cominza a caminar, para irse, o por lo menos para alejarse de Ginji.

_Sin decir una palabra, el tiempo fluye rápidamente;  
el cielo será extinto por la luz de la mañana  
aquella que vendrá pronto.  
En esa última noche, no importa donde sea.  
Solo la luna mirara a mi desertado corazón incluso  
ahora..._

¿Me odias por alguna razón?.. ¿por què, Ban?.. ¿por què me odias?...- le preguntè, a punto de llorar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, cuando...


	2. capitulo 2

Bueno aca lo continuo, espero que les guste ... y porfa, tengan piedad, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de BG! )

_**Lo que esta en negrita y entre / ... / son pensamientos. **_

Cap.2:

_Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba...como yo el me miraba.._

_Nunca llorarè por a pesar de lo que en un tiempo fui.._

_Si, lo admito alguna vez te pienso.._

_Pero como esto puede acabar.. _

Ban...- el joven de cabello castaño lo habìa tomado por los hombros.

¿acaso alguien te dijo que yo te odio?...- dijo en voz muy baja, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Yo...no..- el rubio no sabìa como reaccionar, estaba tan cerca de Ban, que a penas podia formular las palabras, a penas podia pensar.

/**Te acercaste a mi.. ese fue un gran error... no se cuanto tiempo podre resistir sin decirte nada de lo que en verdad siento.../**

**/Cuando me diras la verdad, Ginji...quisiera que te animaras y me digas que es lo que te pasa... lo que sientes. Me gustaria decirte todo el aprecio que siento por ti, pero mi orgullo me lo impide. Yo jamás podrè demostrar mis sentimientos hacia nadie./**

Piensa lo que quieras...- baja la mirada - .. pero yo jamas te he dicho que te odiaba..-

No...es solo que..- aun sin saber que decir- ...es que yo pensè ..-

Piensas mal...- y en ese momento èl acerca su rostro al del joven rubio...sus labios se separaban por una distancia casi nula.

_La transparencia tiñe el cielo de noche  
y camino solo en el camino que siempre lleva a casa _

_Cantando a mi mismo, quiero enviarte  
estos tipos de sentimientos en tu sueño_

_El corazón que he olvidado en alguna parte  
empieza a herir un poco.  
Continuo buscándote en una noche encendida  
por las estrellas que son seguras a esa hora _

_Coloco mis sentimientos sobre las nubes  
alejandose en el camino a casa  
Donde hago una pausa para resistir _

_Tu eres ya una parte de mis sueños continuos  
yo se que (aquellos sentimientos)es imposible  
alcanzarte desde aquí..._

Ginji no sabia que hacer. Ban y èl estaban tan cerca, sus cuerpos a penas rozándose...el joven de ojos azules lo habia tomado por los hombros, impidiendo que su amigo se fuera.

Ban...yo..- poniéndose algo nervioso (**yo me pondría igual si tuviera a Ban asi de cerca o.o) **

¿por què, ¿por què?...- Ban pone su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de Ginji - ...¿por què no quieres decirme lo que de verdad te pasa?...-.

Es que veràs...yo querìa..- intenta alejarse un poco de Ban, ya que lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, que el este tan cerca.

El joven castaño le habla dulcemente al odio a Ginji:- ¿què es lo que querìas?..- por un momento, Ban lo mirò con una leve sonrisa - ...querìas...¿esto?- èl apoya sus labios sobre los del rubio, eliminando la corta distancia que por momentos los separaba uno del otro.

Ginji habìa quedado, al principio, muy sorprendido. Pero luego puso sus manos en la cadera de Ban, y le devolvió el beso.

_Solo quiero AMOR REAL..._

_Eres como un demonio...que me atrapa y me quita la libertad.._

_Saca la mentira de mi...abrazàme y jamas me sueltes.._

_Ya no puedo ver nada...me vuelves loco.._

_en mis pesadillas, en mis sueños.. estas TÙ.._

_y ahora oigo tu voz en mi cabeza..no puedo respirar..no puedo ver nada.._

_nada...mas que a tì.._

_no le causes tanta miseria a mi corazón...tòmame.._

_porque por tì..estoy asustado.._

_tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos...TODO ME ASUSTA.._

_y no puedo llorar y decirte que te amo...porque eso es debilidad ante tus ojos.._

_Solo quiero..AMOR REAL.._

Luego de un rato, Ban se aleja de èl, y mira para otro lado evitando la mirada del rubio.

Ban...- le dice Ginji, aun confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

No digas nada...- agregò Ban, con seriedad.

Pero...esto que pasò..-

Idiota...- lo mira con mucha frialdad-... ¡OLVIDATE, ¡simplemente has como si nunca hubiera pasado nada!...-

Pero, ¿còmo podria olvidarlo?...- algo desilusionado por escuchar esas palabras tan feas que le estaba diciendo su amigo.

¡Hah!..¡claro que podras olvidarlo!...- se da mieda vuelta y comienza a caminar para irse.

Ginji se dice a si mismo:-...quisiera saber que pensarà Ban sobre esto que acaba de pasar...- pensando-... deberia preguntarle..- comienza a ilucionarse- ..dijo que lo olvidara, pero en el fondo seguramente, sintió algo cuando nos besamos...-

_Esta noche.. cálida noche... me pediste que te diera un beso.._

_con lo barato que sale mi amor..que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.._

_jugando a ciegas otra vez..destruyendo las noches que no cambian.._

_Entre el viento que sopla, la luz a mi alrededor _

_Hace un sonido que me hace recordar.._

_las tentaciones que no comprendo.  
_

_Tu paso, con tu corazón.._

_en el huracán. La noche donde nada veo_

_Son la conclusión de la ilusión continua..._

_No me dejes caer, siempre estás coqueteando .._

_Llora por le sol, no puedo ver nada. _

_¿Que es lo que grita en mi interior?..._

Bueno... continuarà.. espero que les guste como va quedando... se que no soy muy buena para esto, ademas de que es mi primer fic de GB..o.o

Bueno, hasta el proximo cap! ... adiós!

Atte.: LADY YOUKAI


End file.
